shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eustass D. Sid
}} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 100,000,00 |devil fruit= | }} Eustass D. Sid (ユースタス・D・指導, Yūsutasu D. Shidō) is a young from in the who is on a quest to find out the truth behind his family's death. The of the White Scarf Pirates, he aims to follow in the footsteps of two other pirates to have started their journeys in the , and his brother . Due to the trademark white scarf he always seen wearing, he has earned the epithet of White Scarf Sid (白いスカーフの指導, Shiroi Sukāfu no Shidō). Orphaned at a young age, he was taken in by the marine Admiral after his parents' death, and trained to be a Marine. After learning that his father might have been innocent and framed by some people within the Marines, he lost faith in the marines and left Aokiji's tutelage. Since leaving the marines he underwent a number of adventures that culminate in him choosing to become a pirate. Due to the circumstances of his departure and the reasons behind it, Aokiji did not stop him from becoming a pirate, instead deciding to let him find his destiny on his own. Over the three years following the events of the , Sid has started his own pirate crew, the White Scarf Pirates, and currently has a bounty of 100,000,00 on his head. Appearance Sid is a lean young man of above average height, with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales that has earned him the name of White Scarf Sid. He also has a red tattoo at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Before the time-skip he was normally seen in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his trademark scarf. After the time-skip his attire has changed a little. White the scarf still remains, he now wears a high-collared, long-sleeved black coat with gold trimmings on the edges. It's right sleeve has been removed so that Sid's tattoo is visible. He wears a black wristband on his right wrist and a gold band on his left bicep on top of the coat. Below this he wears white trousers and sandals similar to the ones worn by him before the time-skip. His scarf is still worn wrapped around his neck. Gallery Beach time.jpg|Sid while at the beach. Sid.jpg|Sid's trademark white scarf. Sid on raft.png|Sid on his raft. Sid young.jpg|A young Sid. Sid Mia.jpg|Sid rescues Mia. Personality Sid is a highly laid back person who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into them. He is not a particularly violet person and possesses a highly friendly nature due to which he does not seek to harm others unless greatly instigated. He puts up the appearance of a very simple minded person but is in reality more of an intellectual who has numerous layers to his rather complex personality. He has very uncommon and slightly difficult to understand views about life and as such is often faced with rather unique moral dilemmas. Normally Sid is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was the other person's prerogative to think as they want to and stating the fact that he considered himself to be too lazy to try and change that person's opinions about him. It is his opinion that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that if his views are so drastically different from another person's that there is no chance of reaching a common ground then it is best if they just went their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Another intriguing aspect of his personality is that he doesn't really like fighting, believing that in the end everyone looses from a fight, no matter what the outcome. This often leads people who are witnessing such actions of his to wrongly believe that he is a coward and is too scared to fight. But this could not be more far from the truth as he is not scared to step up for a fight no matter how strong his opponent may be. But he prefers to use diplomacy when possible and a course of action that involves the least bloodshed is most appealing to him. He is a very fun loving person and is often the center of attraction due to his tendency to pull pranks and tease people. He is almost always joking and some people even look down on him for never taking things seriously. Any opportunity to try something new is a source of great excitement to him. But beneath all this goofiness and simple mindedness lies a very serious side of his personality that surfaces whenever the situation calls for it. He will never let anyone else come to harm due to his actions; so he becomes very serious and calm when the situation calls for it. In such situations he can be a very brave and reassuring presence and can greatly inspire his comrades by frank yet kind encouragement. As far as the death of his parents is concerned he is always on the lookout for clues to find out exactly how they died and prove his father's innocence. He can be easily sidetracked if his parents are in some way involved and can pursue any clue with a single-minded determination that borders on fanaticism. As is common for many bearing the name D, Sid has a never say die sort of attitude and does not believe in surrendering even when facing death, fighting till he is completely sure there truly is no other way. Like other D's who have been seen laughing or smiling greatly when they are about to die, Sid was also seen smiling when he was about to be executed by Cipher Pol agents, showing his acceptance of what he thought was his imminent death. Also like other D's, he is a highly gluttonous person, sharing a love for food and specially meat with other bearers of the name D such as Luffy and Ace. There seems to be no end to the amount of food he can eat at a single sitting and were it not for his fear of Lisa, he would regularly eat up all the food on their ship all by himself. He decided to make Lisa a part of his crew as soon as he tasted her food, not caring the great lengths he would have to go to to convince her to join his crew. Relationships Family *'Vice-Admiral Eustass D. John:' Sid never knew his father but he had to live a hard life due to his father's actions and as such does not have the greatest opinion of him. *'Admiral Aokiji:' Having been taken in by Aokiji as a child, he is the closest thing to a family that Sid has. He feels highly indebted to Aokiji for bringing him up and teaching him almost everything he knew. For as long he can remember he wanted to follow in Aokiji's foot steps and become a great marine. Powers and Abilities Physical Powers Despite his youth, Sid is an exceptional combatant, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Aokiji as a child. Even before he was trained by Aokiji, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. After being taken in by Aokiji, his physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by Aokiji's training, which included, amongst other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also , capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. Having been taught to use by Aokiji, the technique allows him to move at tremendous speeds and attack with greater speed and power. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. He is also a highly capable swimmer and is known to possess tremendous stamina, with Aokiji once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from and he swam all the way to the town while carrying a gravely injured Aisa. Despite this he has never defeated Aokiji in a fight, even when Aokiji was fighting with one of his hands tied behind his back. Even when fighting against Jim Hawkins he was never able to defeat him, a draw being the only result he managed against the young marine. It has been stated one more than one occasion by Aokiji and others that he is still far from reaching his true potential, still being short on experience and stating that his journey around the world, be it as a pirate or a marine, will ultimately enable him to some day reach his full potential. Rokushiki :Further information: Sid was taught the basics of and over the course of his travels so far, has developed upon certain aspects of Rokushiki, honing his skills to the level that he has managed to forge an unique fighting style of his own based on the principles of Rokushiki and his usage of Haki. The very first techniques that Aokiji had him learn were Soru and Tekkai, as with Sid's monstrous strength, he would be able to inflict great damage on an opponent at close quarters and the speed of Soru would allow him to quickly close down distances between him and his opponent. But as getting in close to an opponent would give them an opportunity to attack as well, learning Tekkai would provide him with the ability to stand up to those attacks and greatly enhance his already formidable endurance. While he never really mastered any of the Rokushiki styles, he has developed his own fighting style based on the basics of this martial arts style. Haki :Further information: Sid has shown the ability to use Haki, having unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki as a child when he learned of his parents death and a group of marines tried to prevent him from seeing the execution of his father, with Sid's rage and grief enabling him to knock the entire group of marines out. Since then he has unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki on a number of occasions, the most recent being when he thought that Aisa had been killed by group of . He has yet to truly master his usage of this form of Haki though the fact that he is aware of his ability to use it means that he will surely attempt to master these abilities at some point in the near or distant future. Busoshoku Haki On the other hand he is much more well versed in usage of Busoshoku Haki. Kyokuba Kenpo :Further information: Kyokuba Kenpo Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Jet'ika Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex